Kingdom Hearts en chantant: Une comédie musicale
by Exodus04
Summary: Tiens, voici le nouveaux! Je vous aime tous! SIMILIII!
1. Chapter 1

Un petit disclaimer: Bénit soit la main et le design de Nomura pour avoir crée de tels persos (particulièrement riku)

Ce qui va suivre est un bad trip que j'ai eue en paniquant pour une préstation scénique pour une convention qui aura lieu dans 3 à 4 mois et à cause de ma petite soeur.

Kingdom Hearts en chantant: une comédie musicale

Première chanson: Namine

_Oblivion Castle_

Namine: purée... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux me faire ch...

matte les alentours, les membres du XIIIOrder étaient tous occupés... Diz joue au carte avec Zexion et Vexen, Larxen s'amuse avec la météo (1), Axel s'occupe du chauffage, et le reste on s'en tape parce qu'ils font rien...Matte son carnet à dessin

Namine: un crayon, un oiseau, un enfant...

prend son crayon et allume son MP3 (2)...

_Ce matin j'imagine un dessin sans nuages,_

_Avec quelques couleurs comme vient mon pinceau,_

_Du bleu du rouge je me sens sage comme une image,_

_Avec quelques maisons et quelques animaux._

_Twilight Town_

Roxas: tiens, ya pas de nuage dans le ciel...

matte les alentours

Roxas: hé mais... C'est un éléphant! Et une girafe!

La fille en orange: ouaouh! La ville est transformée en zoo!

Le gros: et regarde les maison!

Seiferen train de faire une ronde avec sa bande: des bleu et des rouges!

Roxas: du bleu...du rouge... je me sens sage comme une imaaageuuh, avec... SBAM! (bruit d'un coup de poing dans la machoire)

Exodus: ah non l'amochez pas les gars, il va pas être beau pour la suite des aventures! SBAM! (3)

Roxas: elle est pourrie ton aventure!

silence

Roxas: que celle qui a chantée cette chanson décolle dans une fusée interstellaire et qu'elle y reste! Qu'elle y crève! (4)

_Ce matin j'imagine un pays sans nuages,_

_Où tous les perroquets ne vivent plus en cage,_

_des jaunes, des verts, des blancs, je fait ce qu'il me plaît,_

_Car c'est comme ça que j'imagine un monde parfait._

_Oblivion Castle_

Diz: ARGHH, LES SUJET S'ECHAPPENT DE LEURS CAGES!

Zexion: mais ce sont que des perroquets...

Vexen: des perroquets sans coeurs et sans âmes... Ca va semer la pagaille...

Zexion: explique-moi pourquoi ils sont jaunes, verts et blancs?

silence

Zexion: ouais... Mais pourquoi ils sont jaunes et verts?

Xaldin: car ses comme ça que j'imagine un monde parfait!

le matte avec de grands yeux.

Diz: NNAAAAN! PAS EUX, PAS MES CHERIS, CE SALE GOSSE VA ME LES AMOCHEEEER!

Saix: dis moi que je rêve, Xaldin se déguise en Ilona Mitrecey?

Larxene: nan tu rêve pas. Et Marluxia s'y met aussi?

Diz: OHH MON DIEU C'EST HORRIIIIBLE! PARDONNEZ MOI MES PETITS CHERIS!

Vexen: dis moi, ils étaient pas dehors Larxene quand t'as jouée avec la météo en train de faire leur rire démoniaque ou en train de chanter du Matt Pokora?

Larxene: si, pourquoi?

Zexion: je comprends...

gros coups de foudre de Larxene touchant Zexion et Vexen... Ils se regardent

Vexen: t'as de beaux yeux tu sais?

Zexion: oh... Grand fou...

Larxene: oups...

Axel: NAAAAAAMINEEEEEE!

Namine chante en dessinant avec Xaldin vêtu d'un haut rose avec un petit coeur violet, un jean et des lunettes roses en hurlant "C'EST LES VACANCES EN ITALIE!" et Marluxia en robe rose avec un petit coeur et un chouchou rose dans les cheveux

Namine: quoi?

Axel: je sais que c'est la comédie musicale mais là c'est un désastre! Faut qu'on ait des allures de méchants!

Namine: quoi? Avec des gros tas de muscles silencieux, des pauvres mecs silencieux devenus gays à cause d'une fille complètement immature qui pue le bouc à force de cotoyer 12 mecs tous les jours dans le même uniforme et un pervers qui va aller draguer un igniard à la limite de l'amnésie qui ne connaît même pas la raison de son existence?

silence

Axel: mais il est pas super craquant avec ses yeux bleus et sa sublime chevelure? et... parle dans le vent

Namine: bien, je reprends...

Diz: ARRRRGHHH LE FRUIT DE 10 ANS ENFERME DANS UN LABO DELABRE QUI PUE ET QUI M'A COUTE MON SUBLIIIIME VISAGE S'ENVOOOOLE!

_Un oiseau un enfant une chèvre,_

_Le bleu du ciel un beau sourire du bout des lèvres,_

_Un crocodile une vache du soleil,_

_Et se soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles._

_Hollow Bastion_

Sora: Dingo, tu peux m'expliquer le fait que tu ait des cornes de chèvre?

Dingo: j'en sais rien huhuhu... C'est rigolo comme ça!

Donald: kwakwakwakakwa! (Traduction: mais quelle débile!)

Squall: purée il parle la langue des Chocobos!

Cloud: si je l'engage comme traducteur ca me coutera moins cher que ma Fenrir...

Squall: elle est pourrie ta Fenrir!

Cloud: tu crois que ta crotte de chien volante high tec est mieux?

SBAM! SBIM! (j'aime pas les onomatopées)

Sora: foutez le camp!

Squall et Cloud: oui maître...

Sora: que c'est bon d'être le maître! J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi...

Kairi: ESPECE DE SALAUUUUUUUD!

Sora: tiens, ya pas de l'écho?

Dingo: hohoho tu dois entendre des vois...

Donald: cke tu peut me dire pourquoi tu as un crayon en forme de clé à la place d'une Keyblade Sora?

mattent la keyblade

Sora: euh... Pour dessiner?

mattent Sora

Sora: j'ai fait pipi dans mon slip...

Dingo: hahaha mais comment t'as fait? Les toilettes sont derrière toi à EXACTEMENT 5 cm de ton majeur droit (que Sora leva en direction de Dingo)

Sora: bah... J'ai pas le bon porte clé. J'ai, celui qui rend puissant, celui qui renforce la défense, la magie, la maison de Riku, la villa à Kairi le vaisseau, un de chaque monde précédent et celui de chez moi (une clé universelle!) mais j'ai pas les toilettes...

Donald: abruti! change toi!

un éclair. Ils mattent Sora.

Dingo: pouffe de rire

Donald: pourquoi avoir choisi la tenue rose avec des petits coeurs?

Sora: parce que le theme du chapitre c'est Ilona Mitrecey.

Exodus: j'ai rien imposé.

_Oblivion Castle_

Namine: hummm... C'est saoulant...

Axel en mattant une photo de Roxas: qu'il est mignon!

Xaldin un doigt dans la bouche comme un enfant qui questionne: dis maman, pourquoi oncle Zexion et papy Vexen sont tous les deux, tout nus sur la table?

Larxene: pour procréer mon petit. bave devant (pensées: KYAAAH DU YAOI!VIVE LA FOUDRE!)

quelqu'un aux allures de mort vivant. les vetements déchirés...

Marluxia: STOOOOOOOOP

Namine: t'as raison, faut que je finisse mon doujin yaoi alors... Ya déjà Zexion et Vexen, Axel et Roxas et... OOHHHHHH

matte des croquis de Sora et Riku... Et le clône de Riku

Larxene bave deux fois plus: TU VAS FAIRE UN TRUC UN TROIS?

Namine: si t'es sage.

Larxene: STOPLE STOPLEEEE! COMPRENDS MOI QUI NE COTOIE QUE DES MECS ET UNE SEULE FILLE!

larmes d'émotions dans les yeux de Namine

Namine: YAOI FANGIRL!

cries de joie des deux filles. Tandis que Vexen et Zexion continuaient leur procréation, Namine continuait le doujin (roulement de tambour pour la suite)

Hollow Bastion

Dingo: oh! Sora a disparu nan?

Donald: yahouuuu! Plus de soumission! On peut faire ckon veut!

Dingo coup de bouclier: c'est déloyal! Et si on dansait le french cancan avec les sans coeurs et les sans âmes du coin? après tout c'est Sora qui les blèrent pas!

Donald: bonne idée! du sang gicle

_The Darkness (I Believe In A Thing Called Love! SBIM! Ouille...)_

Sora: Dingo?...Donald?...Mickey?...Kairi? Ah mais non elle est trop con pour me voir elle ne vit que dans la lumière.

fait un bond de 15 mètres quand il sentit une main agripper sa fesse droite super ferme.

Sora: AHHH DEPUIS QUAND LES SANS COEURS SONT GAYS? NON JE SUIS PUCEAU!LAISSEZ MOI DONC COMME CA JUSQU'A CE QUE JE REVOIE KAIRI SINON ELLE ME TUE!

Riku: Ah? Parce que ca te dérange pas de coucher avec moi?

Sora: Riku? OUF! Jpréfère que ce soit toi qu'à une tripotée de sans coeurs ou à cette nympho de Kairi

Riku: Nympho?

Sora: elle cache un god dans sa saccoche et a essayée de me violée 7 fois.

Riku: jte comprends, moi c'est 10fois.

air innocent

Sora: oh je me sens si seul et si perdu dans ces ténèbres... Prends moi.

Riku: comment résister?

Sora: parce que tu comptes me laisser comme ça?

saute sur Sora et le viole avec son consentement

SUIVRE...

(1)Vive X-men

(2)j'avais le mien autour de mon cou avec Passion à fond

(3)ah noon pas Roxas! Il est choupinou! bof, jveux au moins ses fringues

(4)ceux qui ont eu le malheur de connaître "Dans ma fusée interstellaire... entre l'espace et l'infini" devraient comprendre

Une tite review serait la bienvenue... Compliment ou commentaire j'accepte tout, même les châtiments corporels!

PROCHAINEMENT:Deuxième Chanson: Roxas


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts en chantant: une comédie musicale

Seconde chanson: Roxas (the depressif man --)

_Twilight Town_

Roxasdu haut de la tour: depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges...

silence

Roxas: mais... Je me demande s'ils sont réels...

super zik... qui se stoppe au ralenti

Soraen pleine jouissance: héé! Tu me voles mon texte!

Roxas: ... Riku fais le taire.

Riku: ok mec!

y va plus fort

Roxas: ya pas moyen de se retrouver seul bordel!

La fille en orange: hé Roxas!

le temps s'arrête

Roxas: hé?

Namine: konichiwa Roxas!

Roxas: je sais pas qui t'es mais c'est une parodie, pas besoin de suivre le jeu! (1)

Namine: je sais, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis prisonnière d'une bande de douze tafioles et j'ai été envoyée pour retrouver le treizième, il se trouve que c'est toi... D'aprmès mes dessins.

Roxas matte le carnet de Namine

Roxas: c'est un doujin yaoi pas fini...

Namine: oublie ça. Dis adieu à ta petite vie et rejoins moi.

Roxas: où ça?

Namine: dans tes rêves au fond à droite. C'est une pièce toute blanche, j'y serais avec le boss.

Roxas: ok

le temps se remet en marche quand Namine disparu. Soupir de Roxas

Les potes à Roxas: kessta?

Seifer: t'as encore mal à ton postérieur après notre nuit enflamée?BAM! (2)

Fuu: purée mais ferme lè chef!

_Goodbye my lover. _(j'en ai pas, du moins... Namine est plutôt mimi... raaah nan mais je suis gay et je l'affirme par la faute de cette auteur de chiotte!)

_Goodbye my friends._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

mattent Roxas

Roxas: quoi? Je m'en vais vers d'autre contrée!

La fille orange: t'es qui toi?

Roxas: c'est quoi cte question? Bah c'est moi Roxas!

Namine: pour pas que tu reviennes j'ai effacée ton existence de leur mémoire.

Roxas: espèce de...

Namine: on y go! _BIM!_

Roxas tombe dans les pommes.

_The Darkness (Ya pas déjà quelqu'un?)_

Roxas: au fond à droite...HEEE!

Sora: bah quoi? Déjà que t'as pourri mon texte, viens pas me faire chier parce que je suis là et je pourris ton rêve!

Riku: ah là...

Roxas: ta gueule! (3)

petite veine sur la tempe à Riku

Sora: AHHHH mais t'énèrves pas sur moi! Tu me fais très mal là!

mattent Roxas

Riku: tu veux te joindre à nous?

Roxas: sans façon, les trucs à trois ça me branche pas... (4) Jvous laisse, mais Sora n'oublie pas que quelqu'un vous attends...

Sora et Riku se regardent

Sora et Riku: MERDE KAIRI!

Kairi: BANDE D'ENFOIREEEES! LUMIERE ATTACK!

Roxas fuit en courant, prend la dernière porte à droite

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child. _(nan en fait c'est Sora mon "papaaaaaaaaaaaaa")

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you. _(jparle de l'Organisation XIII)

Roxas: Namine rappelle moi de me suicider après m'être réveillé!

Namine: pas possible tu...

musique de bienvenue avec le comité d'acceuil et les confétis...

Diz: tu es le treizième membre de l'Organisation XIII que nous avons cherchés pendant des mois! Un fois inscrit on est lié même après la mort! En cadeau cette magnifique Keyblade, reproduction de celle du propiétaire actuellement en train de se faire violement frapper par une jeune fille en rose avec un fouet après avoir couché avec son meilleur ami et subit une violente sodomie de sa part dû à un éxcès de colère! (tout ça sans reprendre sa respiration... Et sa face bandé!)

silence, le comité d'acceuil repart

Roxas: j'vais me pendre...

Namine: mais nan, ya que des mecs... grognement de Larxene enfin presque... Tu trouveras un mec à ton goût!

Roxas: comment tu sais que je suis gay?

Namine: c'est dans mon doujin

Roxas ah... Bon bah il est 7h heures du mat, jme lève, j'enfile ma tenue et jvous rejoint.

Namine: Ya quelqu'un qui va venir te chercher, un mec complètement dingue de toi, il serait capable de brûler Twilight Town pour toi

Roxas a les joues rouges

_L'autre coté de The Darkness_

Kairi: Sora!les yeux en larmes, comme dans les shojos Tu m'avais promis! Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais puceau!

Sora: est-ce que toi tu l'es pour moi?

super dispute digne de shojo

Riku: vos gueules! Sora est à moi! A moi seul! C'est avec moi qu'il a partagé ses peines et ses joies!air digne d'une dispute yaoi

Kairi: et aussi sa virginité et sa jouissance!

Sora: bordel tu penses qu'à ça!

Kairi: parce que je t'aime!

Sora: alors pourquoi avec couchée avec Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Mickey, Leon, Cloud, et Peter Pan ainsi qu'Ansem et Riku en pagne?

Riku: c'était horrible!

Kairi: oh ça va, fallait bien que j'moccupe pendant que vous vous battiez! Mais Sora, me faire ça à moi!

Sora: quoi?

Kairi: coucher avec Riku! C'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu m'est fait, j'ai pu prendre plein de photos!

air ahuri... BOOMERANG (SBAM! coup de latte de la part d'Exodus) (5)

Dingo: Sora! Mais kesstufous à poil?

Donald: ahhhhhhhhh! ABRUTI ON EST EN RETRD BOUGE TES FESSES!

Riku: bon faut que jretrouve cte con de roi Mickey!

Sora: et moi faut que je continue à faire l'andouille...

Kairi: et moi?

Riku et Sora: va nous attendre sur l'île et continue à nous envoyer des bouteilles de bière!

Kairi: ok...

_Twilight Town_

matte une dernière fois la ville dans son costard de XIII membre

Roxas: goodbye my love... J'en ai pas, goodye my friends...J'en ai plus!BIM

Exodus: abruti! Ya quelqu'un qui t'attends à la grande place!

Roxas: depuis quand tu fais partis de la comédie musicale toi pour m'annoncer un spoiler?

Exodus: depuis que je me suis trouvé une chanson!

Roxas: et... C'est quoi cette chanson?

Exodus: Passion, pour cloturer cette comédie musicale et en plus dans ma chambre j'aime regarder par la fenêtre-- (6)

s'en va sans l'écouter

_Oblivion Castle_

Larxene: rhabillez vous les deux tourteraux on a du monde qui va arriver...

Zexion: pardon.

Vexen: jvais me laver...

Axel: hep hep hep! Nettoie la table avant!

Larxene: bah t'es pas parti le chercher?

Axel: qui?

Marluxia: bah Roxas nan? Je crois que t'as mis Larxene en colère...

Larxene: ABRUTIIIII ET VOUSDEUX LA MARLUXIA ET XALDIN ALLEZ VOUS CHANGEEEERRRRRR!

Xaldin et Marluxia de peur: oui mamaaaan...

s'enfuient dans la chambre à Namine. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Diz: oh le voilà, est-ce que je suis beau?

Saix: comme d'hab.

Axel: n'espère même pas le draguer il est à moi.

Diz: pas grave on sle partage, et si on le veut en même temps on le prend ensemble

Axel: ca me va.

Larxene ouvre la porte

L'Organisation: BIENVENUUUUUUE!

Roxas: fallait pas, c'est trop gentil!

Larxene: clair! Ca nous a couté 9000008564 munnies!

Marluxiade retour avec Xaldin: c'est le quart du budget de nos recherches!

Vexen: parce que tu sais compter toi?

mattent Vexen...

Roxas: WHAAAAAAA!se masque les yeux

Vexen: bah quoi?

Larxene: va t'habiller!

Vexen: oui maman...

Namine: j'aurais compris une chose aujourd'hui.

Diz: laquelle?

Namine: pourquoi Larxene est la seule fille du lot.

Roxas: et... Pourquoi?

Namine: parce qu'elle incarne la mère de chacun des membres, une sorte de JENOVA... Essentiel pour tous bons méchant de chez nos eployeurs Square

Diz: JENOVA?

Namine: faut avoir rencontré Cloud et les autres de sa bande pour comprendre.

Larxene: et si on faisait cette p de fête?

tous les gars: oui maman...

Roxas: j'ai pas compris... Mais dans quoi jme suis engagé moi?

SUIVRE

(1)j'ai vue les quelques première minutes du jeu en jap... Et ca se passe vraiment comme ça!

(2)j'ai réussi à trouver d'autres onomatopées!

(3) PARDONNE MOI RIKU! CA CHANGE RIEN A NOTRE AMOUR,HEIN?

(4)si j'avais cotinuer j'allais partir dans un truc de fou, un truc X...

(5)FFVIII Oblige...

(6)ya un couplet de la chanson qui parle d'une fenêtre ouverte...

ahhh làlà... Moins bien que le premier mais c'est toujours comme ça... Mais une chite review serait acceptée!

PROCHAINEMENT:Troisième chanson: Kairi (la nympho en abstinence et en cure isolée sur une île avec personne de libre)


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chanson: Kairi la nympho

Kairi seule sur l'île du Destin: Like a Virgin... Touched for the very first time!

Selphie: sauf que t'es plus vierge ma tite. T'as épuisée tous les mecs de l'île ils se sont enfuis, t'as même commencée à t'en prendre au filles!

Kairi -commence à déshabiller l'autre-: alors pourquoi tu restes?

Selphie qui rougit: parce que je sais pas où aller! Arrête de mettre ta main dans ma culotte elle est froide!

-Un grand trou noir se forme devant les jeunes filles et un mec avec les cheveux rouge sort du trou

Axel -plein de confétis: salut jviens chercher une dénomée Kairi...

Kairi: c'est moi!

Axel: l'organisation XIII a besoin de toi je sais pas pourquoi, alors viens.

Kairi: ya pleinde mecs dedans? -la bave à la bouche, jetant sa copine par terre-

Axel -avec un sourire moqueur: mais ils sont tous gays

-décéption de Kairi, Selphie se rhabille et regarde Kairi et Axel partir par le trou.

Exodus: navrée pour ce chapitre pourri mais j'ai pas trouvée de chanson qui colle à Kairi la nympho! Alors... Je fais de mon...

Tous: TA GUEULE!

Roxas: déjà que tu nous colles des couples de fou, on va pas traîner!

Sora: j'ai mal aux fesses!

Dingo: moi aussi!

-Dégoût d'Exodus et des autres à la parole de Dingo-

Dingo: beuh... C'est pas moi c'est Donald!

Donald: t'aurais pas pu la fermer?

Exodus: ca faisait pas partie de mes couples ca je le garantis!

Riku et Larxene: VOS GUEULES ON CONTINUE!

Tous: oui maman...

_Atlantica! J'attendais tellement ce moment!_

Sora: pourquoi elle s'excite l'autre?

Dingo: au moins elle a pas mal à son derrière, personne n'y a placé un bâton de srcier comme l'a fait Donald!

Donald: FOUDRE!

Larxene: on m'a appelée?

Donald: FOUDRE X!

Larxene: ah non chuis une feignasse et en plus on a fait la fête chez nous

Sora: c'était comment?

Larxene: Roxas nous a tués...

Sora: Roxas?

Exodus: NOOON MAIS! PAS DE SPOILER DANS DURANT LE VOYAGE!

Tous: toi tu suis et tu la ferme!

Exodus: jme vengerais...

Larxene: c'est pas l'tout mais j'ai douze gosses gays à entretenir à plus!

-s'en va dans le trou noir-

Ariel -qui sort de nulle part-: salut

Sora: ah!

Ariel: faut qu'on avance les mecs!

Dingo: non moi jme sauve! -au regard du crabbe et du poisson-

Donald: moi aussi j'ai rien à faire! Jvais aller euh... me taper Dingo?

-yeux écarquillés-

Sebastien: bon bah il reste que toi Sora!

Sora: pourquoi?

Polochon: pour chanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr!

Sora: mais comment on peut chanter alors qu'Ariel a perdu sa voix avec la grosse?

Ursula: SALE GOSSE JE FAIS UN REGIME!

Sora: ouais bah jvois pas les efforts!

Prince Eric: gloub glab!

Ariel:...!

Sora: qu'est ce que tu dis?

Ariel! -pointe le prince qui se noie-

Sora: quoi? Le prince Eric? Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

Prince Eric: GLAAAAAAAbb!...

Dingo: on dirait qu'il est mort!

Ursula: ahhahahahahha j'ai réussi à me l'accaparer!

Ariel! NOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Sora: ah bah on comprend mieux!

-étrangle Sora-

Ariel: pour te vaincre on va...

Donald et Dingo: BASTONNER!

Sora: nan rangez vos armes!

Sebastien: on va CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

_**Kingdom Hearts II -Disc II -Track 5 -Under The Sea**_

Ursula: AHHHH MAIS C'EST INHUMAAAAAIIIIIN!

-implose dans l'océan, laissant des morceaux. Et Prince Erice se transforme en sirène-

Prince Eric: bon dieu que je suis laid...

Sora: ca tu l'a dit!

-coup de queue d'Ariel et Eric-

Sora: ca fait mal!

Donald: tu l'as méritéééééééééé!

Dingo: je sais parler le japonais

Donald: moi aussi!

Sora: et moi aussi!

Exodus: nan mais on le sait! Fermez là!

Ariel: on t'a rien demandé

Exodus: ok ok... On va passer à Savannah Pride...

Mais avant...

_Euh... LA BASE DES NOBODIES! (Spoiler- The World That Never Was-)_

Roxas: désolé, mais je vais mourir.

Axel: comment tu sais ça?

Roxas: bah... A ma tronche..

prend Roxas dans ses bras: nooooon!

Larxene: AXEL!

Roxas:...

Xaldin:euh

Namine revient, mais Saix lui barre le passage

Saix: où t'étais?

Namine: euh, partit faire du beach volley avec Kairi. J'lui ai promis que si je perdais elle a droit de voir Sora!

gros silence.

Sora: on m'appelle?

Roxas: hé?

Ils se mattent

Sora et Roxas: mais c'est moi?

Sora se mange un truc dans la tronche

Axel: tu rêves mec, Roxas est bien plus chou que toi!

Sora: nan mais toi t'as une sale tronche aussi! Celle de Riku est mieux

Riku: tu trouves?

tous: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Sora: mais... MAIS POURQUOI LA TETE D'ANSEM?

Riku: mon coeur s'est ouvert aux ténèbres et...

Exodus: raconte ta vie sur KHII mais pas ici! C'est pas tout mais bonne nuit les gars

Tous: bonne nuit

Le lendemain, on se réveille euh... Et on atterit quelque part

Selphie: KAIRIIIII!

Axel: ah oué toi...

Exodus: oh non...

PROCHAINE CHANSON: Sora! Le héros incomplet (nan ca fait trop sérieux...)

Bon c'est pas un chapitre marrant mais comme j'aime pas Kairi j'ai pas trouvée de chanson à elle... Par cotre Sora c'est surprise et Riku...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre tr...NYAAAH!!!

Exodus: OUAIS!!! les gens je vous aime! Merci pour vos reviews!!! Ca m'a redonnée du courage et c'est reparti pour un tour... Sans les chansons, désolé!

KH Staff: OUIIIII NOUS AUSSI ON T'AIME!

Exodus: gné?

Tous: TU ES DE RETOUR!!!

Exodus: euuuh...et alors...?

Sora (qui lit un livre... intitulé... Kingdom hearts II): REGAAARDE!!!

Mate le livre...

Exodus: AHHH SIMILI!!! C'est quoi un simili?

XIII Order: c'est nous.

Exodus: ahh ok PFFOUAHAHAHAHA... Tu parles d'un nom affreux...

Xenmas se transforme en armure

Exodus: tu crois que tu mfais peur?? Avec ton nom qui devient sexman??

Les autres: MWAHHHAHAHAHA pleurent (et pissent) de rire

Dingo: oh, jme suis fait dessus.

Donald: kwak kwak...

Vexen: kesskidit??

Marluxia: il dit que t'es un vieux croûlon!

Vexen sort son arme: Kesstudit??

Larxene: il a juste dit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Zexion: mais de quoi tu parles?

Saix: c'est pas de ton âge mon petit.

Zexion: c'est pas moi le plus jeune c'est eux! pointe Roxas et Sora qui font...

Exodus: euh s'il vous... Aieeuh!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Riku: T'as vu cke t'as écrit juste avant de parler???

Exodus: gné?

Exodus: ahhh mais c'est juste...

Riku, Kairi (et les autres???): YA PAS DE C'EST JUSTE, SORA EST A MOI!!!

Axel: et et et et Roxas est à moi!!

Exodus:... Et puis faites cque vous voulez...

Namine: Cool! Jvais pouvoir me tirer un max de pognon en faisant des doujins yaoi avec ce que va spasser!

Exodus et Larxene: 50/50?

Namine: que dalle ouais! c'est pour financer mon billet direction Kairi.

Kairi humide et légèrement vêtue (nympho je vous le rappelle): c'est quand tu veux ma poule...

Namine: ok.

Roxas: naaaaaaaaaan!

Sora: mais reviens on...ouargh!!!

Riku: nan t'es à moi!!!

NC-18

Sora: ah, c'est Riku! Je le ressens...

Riku: j'aime (mieux) ça... Aller, continue de jouir comme ça!

Cloud:... Même moi je sais pas faire ça...

Leon l'aguichant en le caressant... très bas...: Tu veux que jte montre?

Masamune

Sephy: le touche pas! C'est à moi.

Leon sans lâcher Cloud: retourner pleurer chez ta mère.

Sephy cours vers Larxene: MAAMAAANNN!!!

Larxene: Mais qui c'est lui?

JENOVA: c'est mon fils.

gros silence

Exodus coup de pied au fesses de jenova: Mais dégage! Il suffit que j'abandonne pour que tout le monde s'en aille en live? Toi, tu rentres chez toi et toi Sephy, tu dégages de là! Léon l'a vu avant toi.

Namine: Dit plutôt que c'est parce que tu préfères ce pairing que tu vires Sephy.

Exodus: Et alors? Toi retourne à tes dessins yaoi et va bosser!

Kairi: euh... c'est à moi que tu parles comme ça? Are you talking to me là?

Exodus sort sa Keyblade: qu'esstumveux?

Kairi: AU SCOUUUR!! Sora aide moi!

Sora; mmmhh!!

Donald: kwaaak kwak kwak!!

Chocobo; kwak kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk kwak!!! pousse donald par terre

Sora: mmmmhmmmh!!

Lexaus: je... crois qu' il a la bouche pleine...

Riku: 'tin t'as deviné ça tout seul..? Purée que ça fait du bien, après deux ans d'absence et de solitude...

Exodus: hé hé hé! Jfais partie du XIIIOrder!! ouaiiis

Larxene: ya pas de quoi etre en exthase.

Roxas: moi jdis si!! yaaah!!

Luxord: en même temps toi ce qui t'as amené ici c'est Axel et jme demande pas pourquoi.

Zexion: pourquoi?

ZBIM par Larxene.

Zexion: Ben pourquoi alors Axel?

Marluxia; lui aussi a la bouche pleine...

Exodus: beurk c'est crade... Au fait où est Namine?

Kairi: ici! tâte sa poitrine

Sora: bon c'est fini les conneries! Rhabillez vous et rentrez chez vous!

Riku et Exodus: tiens, la fin approche...

Riku: cool! J'vais l'avoir pour moi tout seul!

Exodus: ahhh... J' faim...

A SUIVRE...

Merci Durandal! (Banal Fantasy... j'aime cette phrase: tu parles d'un nom affreux. Grâce à eux je sais faire Patrick Bruel!)

Le pire, c'est qu'il dit vraiment ça quand il le retrouve (enlevez les cris d'exthase), dans le jeu...

Un chapitre pas très drôle qui annonce une fin, mais dans combien de chapitres?

Xenmas: fais pas ta fin pourrie.

Exodus: si j'ai envie.

XIIIOrder sortent leurs armes: c'est ce qu'on va voir...

Exodus: pff gardez vous pour le Final Mix + comprennant KHII Final Mix+ KH Re: CoM! NYAAAH

XIIIOrder: QUOI?? ENCORE???

Riku: mais naaaaaaan!! Et mon Sora alors???

Sora: t'en fais pas, je t'attendrais!

Kairi: tu me voles mon texte maintenant??

Lui botte les fesses, l'envoyant sur Riku

Exodus: quel fin de chapitre...


End file.
